From Nightmares to Dreams
by IrishSioga
Summary: OC/Chibs. Not good but here goes: Girl from Charming had been gone for years, now she's back and asking the Son's for help in finding her twin brother and her older brothers' killer. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She knew how to run, it's what made her feel alive. But at this moment, this run wasn't for pleasure, thrill. It was a chase, and she was the prey. Her feet pounded the pavement almost as much as her heart pounded in her chest. She was using every one of her muscles, jumping on top of dumpsters, climbing fences, anything to get farther away from him. Her muscles were screaming at her to stop, but she had to keep going.

There was a building in front of her, gray colored, but she couldn't read the name of it. She thought if she kept her pace up, she could hide in there without him noticing. At that moment, the world in front of her went black.

With her eyes closed, she prayed to anyone that would listen, she would wake up anywhere away from him. "Wake up, Lass." A voice said. It was a gentle and pleasant voice, with an accent, though she wasn't sure what kind. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The man sitting next to the couch she was lying on was an older gentlemen. He had dark brown hair that was giving way to gray, a black vest and sunglasses that sat just atop his head. "That's a good lass, you've pretty eyes to let you know." The man seemed kind, but so had he.

"My names Filip, and your's love?"

"Riley." She replied shortly. Looking around the room, she noticed it appeared to be like a club house, or a really relaxed bar.

"Do you have a last name, lassie?" Looking at her, he suddenly became concerned. He couldn't figure out why she appeared to be anxious or angry. He'd done his best after all to be kind.

"O'Conner. Where is he? Are you helping him? Where am I?" The questions seemed to spill out of her mouth faster than she could reign them in.

"Riley O'Conner?" He caught her chin in his hand and looked closely. Instantly, as the hand closed on her chin, she fought back. "I'm not trying to hurt you Riley," He said confused, "But you look just like him."

"Him, who?" She tried to step back, mistaking confusion for anger. Quickly she looked around, trying to find out where he was and how she could get away.

"Why were you running on our lot? Who were you running from?" Filip suddenly demanded, startling her.

"Who is it you think I look like? You know who I'm running from, you're helping him." Riley said quietly. She may have been in the military, but the guy she was running from had her twin.

"I'm only trying to help you. Him." he growled, pointing at the wall that had at least twenty mug shots on it.

"You're trying to help him. And who on that wall? There's twenty people up there." She snapped.

"Him!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the wall, jabbing his finger at a picture. "His name was Cameron O'Conner. He was one of us."

"If you knew my brother why are you help AJ Westin!" She shouted. At his confused look, "AJ, the guy who's been chasing me for almost 12 years, he took my twin brother. For some damn reason he wants me dead." she explained quickly seeing if some recognition would appear on his face. The problem was, Filip only seemed more confused than when she started her explanation.

"Darling, if I had known you were running from someone because he was after you, I'd have killed him." He said kindly. "What on earth did you do to piss this guy off so bad that he wants you dead?" he asked taking her hand and leading her back to the couch. "Sit love, want a drink?"

She could only laugh. "Something strong enough to put me on my ass, please." Which only made him laugh. "He found me, must be almost twelve years ago now. I left Charming, went to the other side of the US and joined the Army. I was seventeen at the time. He was in Jackson, South Carolina then. I didn't know what he was really about, I guess because I just didn't want to see it. He was apart of this group, League of American Nationalists.

"White hate group." Filip whispered. He listened patiently while Riley told her tale.

"Yes, white hate. The group was working its way across the states, setting up 'chapters' to carry out their mission. Like their some kind of new church. Anyway, I realized what he was after a year and half and told him off. I tried to leave him, that was the first time he hit me. Hit me so hard he broke 3 ribs." Riley saw the anger flash in this mans eyes, and continued on. "I fought back that time. I knew I had to. I managed to get out without being hurt to badly that time. A week later, he showed up at the base saying that my twin, Ryan, was being picked up. He had photos of Ryan, just living his life back in Charming. I told him he was full of shit and I didn't have the slightest idea who was in the photos. After he left I called Ryan, he told me I was crazy and that no one would try to hurt him with Cameron around. Once I hung up the phone I went to my CO, told him I wanted to be put in for the next tour in Iraq, and he did." She didn't even realized she was holding her wallet in her hand. In her wallet was a picture of her, Ryan and Cameron.

"I was shipped out a week after I talked to my CO, on an eighteen month tour. It's ironic, and quite possibly stupid, but in Iraq, I felt safer than I had a the base. AJ couldn't find me there, or that's what I thought. I was naïve to think that AJ believed me when I said I didn't know who was in the pictures. Six months after being in Iraq, I received an emergency telegram at the base. My twin had gone missing and Cameron was hurt. No one told me anything else, and I didn't know how or who to get a hold of when it came to who Cam was around. I came back, and there were more pictures, of Ryan and Cam. Ones of Cam on his bike, Ryan playing football with some friends. Then the one I had dreaded seeing. Ryan, he was tied up, tape across his mouth. There was a sign attached to his shirt. 'Stay out of Charming'. With the pictures there was a note. It said it was my fault, and if I didn't come back to Charming to see Cam or try to find Ryan, after 2 years, I would have Ryan back."

"AJ made sure I wouldn't forget, he was always sending me pictures of Ryan and some of Cam even in the coma. As the time passed, I became an officer for JAG. Lawyer, actually. I was looking up any legal maneuver I could find to take down the group. Needless to say, I didn't find one. AJ has kept me away from here for too long, I want my family. Cam and Ryan were all I had left." Riley looked down, she hadn't realized it until Filip had wiped a tear from her cheek that she had been crying.

"Love, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but Cam-"

"Yea, I know. I only have Ryan left. I looked up some information, and a lead I had brought me here, back to Charming." Riley whispered. Swiftly, Filip moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, love. There's not much else I can say. I'm also sorry about the bonk on the head as well. Lowell, He thought he was doing good by stopping the so called intruder." He smiled apologetically.

"CHIBS!!!" A voice yelled through the door. When the man walked into view, Riley smiled and his jaw dropped. "Riley O'Conner?!" He whispered.

"It's almost like looking at a ghost isn't it? How have you been Jax?" She offered small smile. "Remember how I told you I got the pictures of Ryan playing football with friends? Here's one of his friends. By the way, who's Chibs?" She said looking at Filip.

"Chibs, how do you know her? Riley, I thought you were killed in combat?" Jax, who was rather pale, grasped around to find a chair, then finally sank into one.

"You're Chibs?" Riley looked at Filip, amused. "He met me when I'm guessing one of the mechanics knocked me out. And I'm very much alive, in fact, I'm looking for Ryan. Heard a rumor he was still in Charming."

"Aye love, I'm Chibs." He said grinning.

So, I'm finally trying to write again. It sort of came out in frustration. I was mad at one of my college professors, and a story came to me. I guess there is a bonus to being aggravated. HAHA! Please, comment, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

At the meeting, with Riley sitting outside the 'chapel' as they called it, they discussed the League of American Nationalists.

"Riley can help us. She may be an outsider, but she has good intel on this group. Clay, we don't have a leg up on them." Jax offered.

"Clay, she's got a good reason to help us take them down, and with her on our side. She can worry about the legal side of things and we do things our way." Chibs offered.

"Chibs, stop thinking about sex and start thinking about the welfare and safety of the club. Jax, I don't think she can help us. I don't care that Cam was her brother. It's not a good idea." Clay argued. The argument went back and forth for a good ten minutes with all the guys.

"Put it to a vote pres. We all want this group to go down." Jax snapped. With the vote being 6 in favor and 4 not, the club turned to Riley for any information.

"What can you tell us about this Aryan group?" Clay demanded. He was not at all for allowing and outsider to tell them what to do, but any information could help. "And how do we know your not a fed?"

"Technically, I am. I'm still under contract with the Government until next month. But-" She continued talking over half sacs outraged cry. "But, I can find out who is looking at the sons of anarchy and why. I have government information about this club and the Aryan group." Chibs and Jax both stared at Riley disbelievingly.

"I didn't know who you were or anything about the Sons until you guys went into your room for your meeting. While you were in there, I made a couple phone calls. Acted like I had came to Charming, found there was a supposed club here and wanted information. They all but gave me your guys elementary school names." Riley said. "I'm not here to put your guys away. As far as most people in this town are concerned, you're the protectors. I'm here to put AJ Westin away, and find Ryan."

"What do you know about this… Aryan group?" Clay asked, this time a bit more compassion than accusation. For the next hour Riley gave them every detail about the group that seemed relevant. Where they had been formed, the who's, how's, and at whose and what's cost. "AJ Westin found me in Virginia. He hadn't seen me in about 2 years, but when he found me he beat the hell outta me. That's how ended up here out in Charming."

"You can stay-" Jax started.

"At the motel I've checked into the day before yesterday. Then I'll move to another one." Riley finished.

"No you can stay with me." Chibs stated. "You'll not be staying in some dingy motel room that probably has cockroaches or rats."

"I know when to pick my battles. This isn't going to be one of them." Riley smiled up at him. "Is this where you ask me to hand over my service weapon and my boot knife?" she shot at Clay.

For the first time since she had been there, Chibs looked her over real good. Slender girl, hair that was almost a hundred different shades of brown, red, and blond it seemed. Blue eyes, they seemed almost too cold for such a pretty girl. She wasn't short but average height. She may have stood about six inches shorter than him, but when she looked at him, it was almost as if she was level with him. There was something about her though, something that shook him down deep. She wasn't just another girl that came running through the club house. She seemed like she was special.

"I'd like to talk with you, if you don't mind, without everyone else around." Clay asked. He walked her into another room, for a private word. "I don't want you messing with my guys minds. Chibs has started to care about you, and I don't like it."

"Chibs is a very nice guy and I have no intention of hurting him. I did just meet him and I would like make friends with him." Riley cut off.

"If I find out that some information was leaked about this club to the feds, you'll end up dead." Clay growled.

"I understand that, if it comes down to it, the only information that will be leaked is that the Sons of Anarchy are just a motorcycle club, and have no reason to be accused of being gun runners." Riley stated coolly. With that she turned on her heel to walk out but felt a painful jerk on her arm.

"I'm the president of this club and I will not be talked to like I'm a prospect. If that happens again, remember you came to us for help."

"I remember things a bit differently. I was knocked out on your property because I had made a mistake in my fence climbing. I was not aware of where I was at or onto whose property. You asked for my intel on the League of American Nationalists." Riley didn't tremble nor did she cower under his gaze.

Clay glared at her for another minute then stormed out of the room leaving Riley alone in a dimly lit room. After a minute, she finally slid down the wall shaking.

"Riley?" Jax hollered as he came down the hall. "Where you at?"

"In here." she said as loudly as she could. She would never show it around Clay, but he scared her senseless. In her mind he was a lot like AJ, just she hadn't been hit by Clay. She was still in trembling mess on the floor, her arm bruised from when Clay had maneuvered her into the room then when he jerked her back.

"Riley! What the hell-" Jax started as the anger began swirling around in his eyes.

"Don't you start Jax. Just don't even. I handled Clay and I can handle picking myself off a floor. Just let me shake a minute? And if you tell anyone, I might have to kill you." Riley laughed a bit.

"What happened?" Jax demanded.

"Clay warned me. That's it. He's worried about the club, thinks I'm going to hand you over to our government." Riley waved it off and tried to stand up.

"That doesn't explain the mark on your arm that's turning into a bruise now." Jax raised his eyebrows at her in the way she remembered when he wanted to know all the details. No matter how small the person thought it was, Jax wanted to know.

"Don't give me that look. He warned me to leave Chibs alone and that if anything about the club leaked to the feds, he knew who the source was and I was dead. Happy?" Riley gave just a bit of attitude. "I just want to go back to the motel room and sit a minute."

"Actually, Tig and Bobby went to get your things. You're staying with Chibs, remember?" Jax grinned. "He's totally pumped, just to let you know. And if you take Clay's warning to heart about staying away from him, I'll have Tara smack you up side the head cause I won't do it." He said with a laugh.

"Jackass." Riley grumbled walking out of the room and leaving Jax to laugh harder.

Later that night, Riley had her rucksack on her back and another small pack in her hands. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you. It really wasn't necessary though." Riley smiled up at him. His brown eyes were bright and happy.

"Aye Lass, it was necessary. What kind of man would I be if I let you sleep there?" He laughed. "Come on Love, I'll show you where you can sleep." He led the way down a narrow hallway to a tidy room. Greens with oak furniture. "You can take this room. I like to think it's calming." He smiled at the girl who was standing beside him in awe of the room.

"Where will you sleep? This looks like it's your room." Riley asked confused. She noticed that there was some change and stuff on the dresser and there were family photographs all around the room. "I couldn't take your room." she all but whispered.

"Aye love, it is my room. But don't you worry about sleeping here. I want you to be comfortable." He was still smiling, though at the moment he couldn't figure out why. Sure, there was a pretty girl with him, but he couldn't be with her. He wouldn't dare use her the way some of the guys went through girls. He also didn't think she wanted to become his old lady either.

"Thank you." she spoke softly, but the happiness reflected in those cold eyes. They almost appeared to be warming. He took her rucksack and small pack and set them by the dresser. When he turned around, he was rather surprised to have a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Not thinking twice, he wrapped his around her.

"Aye love, your very welcome. You're here til your business is done, I assume?" He asked a few minutes later. They went back to the living room to sit and talk. "I'm sorry the house isn't suitable for company. I'll clean up in a bit, I just want to talk though." He laughed, as did she.

"No worries, your house isn't even that messy. Until I can find Ryan, I don't know how long I'm here. Thank you, for helping. I didn't think telling Clay would make him any happier that some of the club was willing to turn to the disgracing fed, you know." She laughed again.

I didn't like this one so much, but you finally have an idea who and what Riley is. I had to put this no action, informational chapter up to get to the good stuff. HAHA!

To answer Betty-boo's question, Cameron is Riley's older brother and Ryan is her twin. Riley and Ryan are fraternal twins, I should have mentioned that, I'll get that in the later chapters. And thank you for the advice on the gramatical errors. Much appreciated.

Adraya TheLat, Ozlady, Brittni2009 and Betty Boo, thank you so much for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Riley had been in town almost three days before she finally decided to go to the old house. It was left to her, but she didn't have the guts to go alone. Walking into the living room, she looked around to see if Chibs was there.

Looking around the room she would have seen no one, he wasn't lying on the couch, sitting in his chair, but his television was on. "Chibs?" Riley half whispered. Looking around a little more, she found him. He had apparently fallen off the couch in the course of the night and was sleeping between his coffee table and couch. Smiling to herself, she quickly snuck out of the room and out the door.

She walked the half mile to the old house, and with the key in shaking hands, she stood on the door step. She had no idea what she would find when she opened that door. Would she find blood from her brothers, or maybe everything she had once loved would be wrecked. Riley had made herself so worked up, she leaned over the bushes and got sick. Sitting down on the step, like she used to when she was a kid watching Ryan and Cam through the football or wrestle around. The memory flashed through her dizzy head, when a ringing phone snapped her out of her daze.

It took almost to the last ring for her to realize it was her phone. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Riley! Where are you love?" Chibs relieved voice answered.

"I'm at the old house." She managed to say, "I can't go in though."

"I'll be right there, love." He hung up and didn't think to grab the extra helmet he always had on the kitchen counter. A lot of the sons knew where the old house was, he would call one and ask for directions.

"Jax, Where's Riley's old house? She needs me there." Chibs said while he tried to lock the door and balance his cell between his ear and shoulder. On the other side of the line, Jax gave him directions in a sleepy voice. "Thanks." Hanging up on a very confused Jax, Chibs got on his bike and took off to where he was told. In minutes he was there and in time to see Riley looking vulnerable.

"Chibs, you didn't have too. Honestly I'm just being ridiculous." Riley stammered. "Thank you though." She spoke as he came up the walk towards her. Though there was only the main block of the porch a step then the walk, she met him at the end of the walk and put her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry for being dumb about this."

"You are not. It's been twelve years since you were last in this house, and you have no idea what is in there. Come here love." He held her close for a minute and swore to himself that in her arms was the best place to be. Stepping back, his hand slid down her arm to the hand that held the house key. For only a minute they looked each other in the eyes, and everything around them disappeared. It was a voice that brought them out of their revere. "Chibs, what are you doing up here?" A young man in his early thirties asked. He was a cop and no matter how he tried to spin it, he hated Chibs for some reason.

"Deputy Chief Hale." Chibs waved not even looking. "I've come to help a lass with going through some stuff." He mumbled. Finally turning around, he spoke directly to Hale. "I'd like to introduce you Riley-"

"Riley O'Conner?" Hale asked.

"The one and only." She laughed weakly.

"Aye, lass, your famous round these parts aren't you?" Chibs laughed, tightening his arm around her.

"Stop by the station, I want to talk to you about your brothers." Hale said somberly.

"Thank you." She felt her throat tighten and her eyes were burning. Quickly she turned back to the door that seemed so frightening. Chibs gave Hale a suspicious look and took the keys from Riley's hand only to take her hand in his.

"You'll be alright love. You'll make it." He whispered squeezing her hand. Nodding her head she took a deep breath and made her way back up the walk towards a life she had left behind. Chibs fit the key in the lock and placed his hand on the doorjamb. "Ready?" He asked, smiling softly down at her.

"Yes. With you here, I can do this." She smiled up at him weakly. He couldn't blame her, she was trying. He looked into her eyes again, and noticed they were warming up. They didn't seem like shards of ice anymore.

He turned the handle of the door and pushed on it a bit. It opened with a loud groan in protest. Though the house had been vacant for many years, there was only a very thin layer of dust. Chibs hesitated, but decided it was for the best, he slid the hand not holding Riley's in his cut and pulled out a small gun.

Riley had expected it from him, the gun. She understood and was ready for it. She didn't jump when she seen it, just stepped a little closer towards Chibs instead. The house seemed eerie quiet. The last time she was in this house she remembered it being loud, full of energy. Now, it was only an empty shell.

The walls had many photos, and candle stick holders, and other knick-knacks, things Chibs thought made a house a home. His house was really lacking in these things, looking at Riley as she strayed away from him to go to another room, he shook his head, he couldn't ask her. He caught sight of one photo. It was three people, Riley in the middle, Cam on Riley's left and Ryan on her right. He pulled it off the wall, though the glass was cracked, the picture inside the frame was in good shape still, so he put the photo in his pocket.

In what used to be Cam's room, Riley went in. She remembered the times where she would crawl in here to snuggle up to Cam when she was 8 years old. The year before her parents were in a car accident. They had all moved here from Ireland when she and Ryan were just over a year old. Cam always had the accent being ten years older than the two younger ones.

It was always around the same time every year she would wake up from the same nightmare, seeing the car accident in her head, she would crawl into Cam's bed and he'd be waiting to tell her some funny story about their parents and make sure she laughed herself to sleep those nights.

Going to his nightstand she looked at the photo's he kept. There was the one of her and Ryan standing together before their sophomore homecoming, Then one of Riley, her service photo, the last one being Ryan in his football uniform their senior year.

On his dresser it was like he had only been away on vacation, his dresser still had a bunch of change on it, his pocket knife, the boot knife Riley had gotten him the Christmas before he passed, and other knick knack things. Slipping down the hall towards what used to be her room, she noticed Chibs at the end of the hallway, watching her.

"Love?" He asked softly. She could only smile at him and nod her head. Her throat was feeling even more tighter and tears were now coming to the surface. "Do you want me there with you, love?" She could only shake her head no. Slowly walking down the hall she went to her room. Her room was the last door on the left, the bathroom at the end of the hall and Ryan's room the last door on the right.

Walking into her room she was hit with all the times she was mad at Ryan for doing something or another, was frustrated with school or just came bounding in here with some of the gals like Tara or Jenny. There were pictures on the walls of the dusty room, She could still make out who was in them. The one had three girls and two guys laughing at another guy running into it. Riley, Tara, and Donna with Opie and Jax, Ryan running into the photo at last minute. She still remembered that night. It was senior prom, and they were as close as could be, the best friends and group of six.

The next was a picture of Ryan and Cam. She had two copies made of this one. Looking closer she seen what everyone always said. Riley and Cam looked like their mother while Ryan, being the odd one out, looked like their dad. She smiled through her tears at the memories flooding her brain. She had tried to block most of them out but they still came anyways.

Down the hall, Chibs heard a sob and swiftly moved towards the room she was in. "Riley Love, are you alright?" He asked from the door way. Turning to look at him, he seen the tears falling freely down her cheeks. Putting his gun back into his cut, he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to do this all right now. You can take it little at a time." He whispered to her.

Nodding her head, she lead the way out of the house. It was good to see her history, she remembered where she came from, maybe she had just been doubting herself all along. Once Chibs locked the door, he pulled Riley to him and just held her there. And she clung to him, almost for dear life, she knew she couldn't have done it without him.

"Thank you." she mumbled. "I'm pretty sure if you hadn't showed up, I'd still be staring at that door, not having the courage to go inside." She started to laugh at herself.

"I have an idea." Chibs grinned down at her. "You like speed a bit?" Looking at him curiously he led the way over towards the bike. Just now realizing he'd left the helmet for passengers at home, he handed her his helmet. "I forgot one apparently." grinning sheepishly she laughed at him again. "Come on lass." He said sitting on the bike and helping her on.

The two went for a ride, Riley had no clue where she was at with him, but she was having the time of her life there, and with him.

Back at the garage, Clay was fuming. "Where the hell is he, Jax?"

"He had to help Riley with something I guess. He had asked for directions to her old house." Jax said. "What does it matter? There's nothing really important going on today, nothing any of us here can't handle."

"The problem is, he's wrapping himself completely around that girl. He's losing his way, and Chibs better remember what his first priority is." Clay raged. Storming off to the office he slammed the door.

Okay troubles building, and next time you might get to see the boiling point. I'm really trying, this one I just thought I'd through a lot of emotion towards the unlikely couple. Please review.

The Reviewers:  
Andraya TheLat: I do get what you're saying there. Jax trusts her quickly because he grew up with her, which you'll see coming up, he knows that in his heart of hearts she would never do anything to hurt what her brother was once apart of. As for Chibs I had thought about that. But, he trusts her because he thought she was beautiful, You'll see soon enough whether it's real or if Clay was right about not trusting her.

But thank you Ozlady80, Brittni2009 and Andraya TheLat for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I've had writers block for far too long.


	4. Chapter 4

They made it home a little after midnight, and the two were laughing so hard at a story from his homeland, the neighbors may have thought they were drunk, but the two were as sober as they get. Flopping down on the couch, Chibs knew he should give her the little present he had made for her while she fell asleep that day in the park.

"Uh, I don't want to upset you, and I know it's a strong memory for you, but I made you something, sort of." Chibs choked out. "If it makes you mad, I'm sorry." he handed her the small box wrapped in a blue paper with a small ribbon. Lifting the top off, she could only stare. It was the three of them, Cam, Riley and Ryan. The frame was a silver one, Celtic knots engraved in the border of the frame. Gently she set the photo on the table in front of them, she flung her arms around his neck.

"I love it, thank you." She smiled at him, then without thinking, she caught his lips in a sweet kiss. As quickly as the kiss started it ended but he still had a smile on his face. "I have to say, Scottish, you've really made my day." She smiled to cover the awkward moment.

"Aye, back at you Irish." Leaning over, he kissed her again. Softly and gently he put his hands on either side of her face and held her there, just for a moment. "I could get used to that." They both laughed. After sitting there another minute Chibs got up and flipped the television on. 'CSI: NY' was on. "You mind watching this with me?"

"I used to love watching this show." Riley grinned. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Aye, but you're the guest. I'll get ya something. What'll ya take?" He laughed. He had never been offered a drink in his own home. But there was this Irish fairy girl here and he had decided after only knowing her less than a week, he wasn't letting her leave.

"Whatever's fine." She smiled. As he was in the kitchen, there was knock at the door. "I'll answer it for you." she hollered to him with a sure thing called back.

Just as she opened the door, she met a very angry Clay. "Oh, now you answer his door?" He snarled.

"Good evening Clay, come in. He's in the kitchen." She called after his back as he stormed in the house.

"Where the hell were you today, damnit!?" He started. "You were supposed to be there at eleven this morning. But no, Jax tells me you're off helping little miss fed here."

"Aye, I was helping her, and 'Little Miss Fed' is not even a real fed. She's only under contract for a little while longer. Not to mention, I have personal days at the garage, as well as sick ones, if it's that big of a deal, I'll use one of those. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't run my guests over at the door." Chibs growled back. "I'll not have her treated with disrespect, no matter what you believe her to be."

"It's not that, what if something came up? What if you were needed at the garage or in the club house?" Clay demanded. "What if-"

"That's a lot of 'what if's' for someone who doesn't like them. And to answer all of those 'what if' questions, I had my cell on me. You could have called and asked me. I would have answered." Chibs cut him off. "I have never once left the club hanging out to dry and I won't start now. No matter who's in my life outside of the club. So, if that is all, Riley and I were about to settle in and watch 'CSI: NY'. Have a good night Clay." He said leaving Clay in the kitchen.

When Chibs sat down next to Riley on the couch, she was staring at him in shock. Not even the slamming door shook them. "Chibs, I don't want to come between you and your club. That's not what I'm here to do." She said. "I would like help to find Ryan, but I'm not going to have you keep getting in trouble over me."

"Love, Clay has always had me right there, I've never once found a lady friend that I just want to spend time with for anything more than a roll in the sack with. I'm always at the garage or in the club house, I'm never really here, now that I am at my house, they're not quite sure how to react." Chibs explained softly. He held her hands and could see the suspicion in her eyes. "I wanted to help you today. I wanted to be there to help you. There was no where else I wanted to be." He smiled.

Scooting a little bit closer, she tucked her legs up under her. "Okay, but from now on, if you want to help me, It's outside of your work time. I don't want to take you away from them. And I loved that you were there for me today. I don't think I could have done it without you." She laughed and let him pull her closer so they could snuggle up for the episode.

"Here's a Guinness for you, love." He offered. "You're Irish after all." He joked giving a mock shudder.

"Watch it Scottish." The two were laughing and enjoying each others company until they fell asleep on the couch holding on to each other.

_I wanted to have a bit of fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!  
Thanks to BrokeWriter88, Andraya TheLat, and Ozlady80.  
By the way Ozlady80, that's what I was aiming for I'm glad you liked it. _

_I would really like to get 15 reviews before I post again, your comments actually help me steer the story a bit. So, thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost two weeks since Riley O'Conner had arrived in Charming, and she was turning Chibs' life upside down from Clay's opinion. "All this shit for some pussy." he snarled at Bobby. "She's just using him for whatever she can get, then she's going to run off to DC and get us all locked up."

"Clay, what reason has the girl given us to worry?" Bobby asked. He was apparently the logical thinker in this conversation. "In fact, she's helped us out, a lot. She's gotten Otto's parole hearing moved up, she's speaking on his behalf. She's an attorney for Christ's sake!" Bobby put his hand up to silence the argument he could see coming out of Clay's mouth. "Look, she's not a saint. But Chibs really loves her, even if he hasn't figured it out himself yet. He really want's to be with her."

"She pulled a few strings, doesn't prove anything other than the fact that she's a damn Fed." Clay snapped.

Juice, who had been sitting at the bar for the conversation, finally spoke up. "How about we use the fact that she is a Fed to our advantage." Clay turned his glare onto Juice. "I'm just saying, we might be able to have a leg up this way when ATF want's to come rolling through again." Not saying anything Clay stormed off down the hall to the room he usually sleeps in when he and Gemma are fighting.

"Or I should just learn to keep my mouth shut." Juice mumbled as he got up.

"No, you were right to throw that out there. He's not thinking clearly because Chibs has always been spot on. Now Chibs is worried about someone else getting hurt, and Clay's not liking that Chibs isn't all in. Chibs'll think twice about doing something to get himself hurt now that he has her." Bobby said with a resigned sigh, he patted Juice on the back and walked out the door.

Chibs working in the garage on a Mazda 626, was all smiles, even as he narrowly missed the oil that was dripping down from the gasket. "Hey man." Bobby said.

"Aye Bobby, how ya doing?" Chibs asked.

"Just talked with Clay, you know. He's uh, he's not really a fan of your old lady." Bobby threw it out there. Better make it as painless as possible.

"If she was my old lady, I'd be taking her out more. I wish she was, yes, but she doesn't want a old guy like me. She can get someone the same age as her." Chibs looked down. "Yea, I try to convince myself I have a chance and I get my hopes up, but there are times when I make myself miserable by reminding myself they're just fantasies I have about wanting to make her my old lady." He smiled sadly at Bobby.

"Chibs, she's your old lady, or she wants to be. Come on, she wants you with her for almost every important thing she has to do in this town, plans her days around when she gets to see you, if that doesn't mean she want's to be your old lady, then maybe we've all got it wrong then." Bobby about laughed. "I almost have to ask if you are blind, man." Chibs had to laugh at a guy who he'd grown to consider one of his second family. Maybe he'd ask her tonight, ask her to be his old lady, maybe she'd want him and only him.

His cell phone went off with a picture mail photo. It was one of a guy, tall, dark hair and blue eyes, eyes that matched Riley's. A sign was in his bloody and scraped hands. 'RILEY'S NEXT'. The man was beaten, his cheek bruised, lip was split and nose was broken, but from his injuries, you could see he had put up quite a fight. The sign is what scared him the most. Shaking and pale, he handed the phone to Bobby. "They're going to hurt her."

"Sit down." Bobby ordered, then went off to find the others. After twenty minutes of shaking and watching the clock, he had only one thing to get him through. The original photo of the 3 O'Conner siblings. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Ryan was alive still and if he could prove to himself that Riley was alright, she would be ecstatic to know that. Maybe they could narrow down where he was at by the background of the photo.

Jax walked up with Tig and Opie following. "Hey, Bobby just called us. Are you alright?" Jax looked worriedly on as Chibs stared into space. "Chibs?"

"Oh, Jackie-boy, Sorry." Chibs faltered. "I was just thinking I have to get to her. Her brother is alive, the photo proves it."

"Half-sac went to go find her. Where could she be?" Tig asked. He didn't like the idea of a Fed being so close but, she'd done enough to prove she wasn't turning them in for anything.

"She was meeting with some potential clients, she's looking at starting up a private law firm." Chibs smiled at the memory of the conversation a few days before. They had been sitting at the table having coffee and enjoying the breakfast cake Riley had made. It had felt so, right and homey, that morning. She had asked him what he thought of her starting a private law firm in Charming. He had thought it was a great idea and she could stay with him until she felt ready to move into the old house. She had laughed at him and told him he at least needed to take his room back. It had been so easy to pull her to him and kiss her, it was almost as if they were really together.

"Where Chibs? We need to know some specifics if you have any." Tig asked. He wasn't good at sympathetic, but Tig knew Chibs wouldn't take any offense.

"The local diner." Chibs said automatically. He looked at Jax. "She was so hyped this morning to know that people wanted to hire her to do some work. Oswald, she was meeting with him first. Then there was this other one. It was someone from Lodi, I can't remember the name." Chibs said looking down. He wouldn't show fear to the guys.

"We'll find her. Don't sweat." Opie said as Tig went off to call Half-sac with the info.

Sitting in the diner, she thought she should talk to David Hale, the guy who her brothers made sure to keep away from her, who was now the Deputy Chief of Police.

"Hi, I'm looking for Deputy Chief Hale?" She asked the receptionist on the phone.

"Right away, may I ask who's calling?" the lady asked politely.

"Riley O'Conner."

"Sure thing, Ms. O'Conner."

After a minute of waiting, a voice came on the line. "Deputy Chief Hale?"

"Deputy Chief David Hale. It's a wonder. I just thought I'd check in with you, let you know I'm starting a law firm inside Charming." Riley laughed.

"Ms. Riley O'Conner. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd see you back in our sleepy old town again. Where can I catch up with you at?" He asked, laughing as well.

"Actually I'm at the diner, not too far away from you. Mind coming down here for a coffee? My treat."

"Sure, just let me finish some paper work, then I'll be there in about fifteen, alright?"

"Yea, see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Riley noticed on of the Son's riding down the street as fast and swiftly as he could, he parked his bike and came running into the diner.

"Thank god! You're alright. Chibs will be so relieved." Half-sac said at lightening speed.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Riley looked around completely confused.

"Long story later, you need to come with me. Chibs said you walked here? I have to give you a ride then." Half-sac looked around and a bit uncomfortable.

"Or, you could sit here, wait with me if you really are that worried, for Hale to come here, then while I catch up with an old friend, I can get a ride back to Chibs place, unless your want to elaborate on what is going on? That would be really appreciated." Riley went on.

"Now I see why you're a lawyer. But, call Chibs, talk to him. At least tell him your alright." Half-sac pleaded. "He really needs to hear your voice right now."

"Fine, I'll call Chibs." She mumbled. Quickly she punched the number in her phone and pressed talk. After a minute he picked up.

"Riley, love?" He asked. Even over the phone she could tell he was holding his breath.

"Hey Chibs, what's wrong? Half-sac came running in here like the devil was after him."

"Actually, the devil might be after you." He laughed at her. "I have good news and bad news. Can you catch a ride with Half-sac back to the garage?"

As Chibs spoke, the man who had ruined the better part of twelve years walked past the window to the diner. "Actually, you may have to find me in jail. I have to go Hun, that prick is walking down main." She said hurriedly then promptly hung up on him.

"Uh, Riley, don't go after him." Half-sac shouted at Riley's back as she took off at a run out of the diner. All he could do was follow her now.

_~~~~~  
Thanks to the reviewers, Rainbowhippiechick11, Andra TheLat, AlyKat4Life, ozlady80, and Brokewriter88  
I really appreciate it. I noticed I haven't put any disclaimer on this story, so here it is:_

**_I own nothing, with the exception of the storyline and Riley. Kurt Sutter owns the entire Sons of Anarchy story,  
And he is extremely talented. Can't wait for more episodes of the show on tuesdays._**


	6. Chapter 6

As Riley chased AJ Weston down the street, she suddenly regretted wearing her high heeled boots. Following him with only a bit of distance, it was obvious he knew she was on to him, but he lead the game of cat and mouse anyways. Coming towards them were six guys on motorcycles, she knew Half-sac had told them who she was chasing and Chibs could probably guess why she was chasing him but, only she could do this, no matter how much Riley wanted him there with her to tell her that her twin was alright.

AJ must have noticed them too because he darted down the alleyway. Quickly Riley removed her gun that she always had hidden on her back, she held it slightly in front of her and continued to follow him. Jax and Chibs both were ready to go after her, but the others weren't to keen on the idea.

"Chibs, Jax I get you both like this girl, but there is no way I'm following anyone down an alleyway when both have guns most likely. That and if she kills him, why should we be an accessory?" Tig asked.

"I'm asking you as a brother in this club to help me." Chibs stated. "If you guys don't want to help, fine. But Riley is doing what she can to help us and if we don't help her, then I guess we lose our advantage." with that Chibs quickly set off down the alleyway to find the girl he was falling for.

"Please, Tig, you love to shoot things, shoot this guy." Jax joked and pleaded at the same time. Riley was an old friend, though he could smack her right now for this stunt and letting pure emotion motivate her moves.

"We'll help, but if shit starts to go awry, we're gone." Bobby said.

Quickly the other five guys moved down the alley, guns drawn ready for anything, there were three guys that were Aryans, holding Chibs. "You had better get your guys to let him go." Riley demanded of Weston. "He is not apart of anything going on here. Let him go."

"I'm thinking, no." He smirked. Suddenly he was flat on his back with a mouth full of blood.

"I sure hope your going to change your way of thinking." Riley retorted. "You'd better let him go," she flipped the safety and cocked it back. "Or your ring leaders pet is going to end up with a bullet in his shoulder." The three that were holding Chibs took their hands off of him, but only just enough.

The bald guy that was standing behind Chibs, went to grab a hold of him again. "I think you heard the lady. She's willing to shoot your lover boy there." Tig grinned. He gave Riley a nod to show that he was willing to support her on this. Jax grinned as did Opie. The two had grown up with Riley and would try to help her through anything.

As one of the Aryans went for a gun, Bobby held up his first. "It's a six on three fight, I think the odds are in our favor, don't you?" He laughed looking at Half-sac. \

"Definitely." Half-sac started to relax a bit and grinned.

Riley's full attention was on AJ Weston. "Where is Ryan?" she growled. Chibs went to her side as soon as Weston's goons let him go. "I want my brother back." His hands went to her shoulders, gently he pulled her back.

"Love, Tig is very good at convincing people to give up any information, Aren't you, Tig?" Chibs gave a small smile at Riley while talking to Tig over his shoulder.

"I do love to get any valuable information out of people. I'm told I can be very persuasive." Tig grinned wickedly. He sauntered up to where Weston lay with Riley standing over him, gun pointed at his head and Chibs rubbing her shoulders. "Are your balls of glass," He started to apply pressure on Weston's groin with his boot. "Or steel?"

AJ Weston's face was a dark shade of red, though he still wasn't saying a word, the Aryan guys were wanting to move, but any movement would have gotten them shot. "Riley, I think this guy is a little tougher than a drug dealer, don't you?" Tig asked, his wicked smile still in place.

"I think he needs more convincing to give up the information." Riley said quietly. With even more pressure applied to the groin, "There is a man crushing your balls, you think you'd be smart enough to try and make it stop." Riley commented to Weston. He was still winded from the fall he'd taken, now he was being crushed. "Just tell me where Ryan is."

"The red house. Down by the streams." Weston finally spit out. It was rushed. "Tell him to get off." He growled. There was a feral look in his eyes.

When Tig removed his boot, Riley stepped over to kneel by his side. Looking down at the pitiful heap, she asked him, "Do you remember what you gave to me, just a week before I left for Iraq?" She had almost looked innocent. "Three broken ribs." she growled. Standing suddenly, she kicked him in the ribs. "I guess it's just time I return the favor." she said.

Turning she looked at Chibs for just a moment then walked away. She had walked between Opie and Jax, placing her hands on their shoulders. "Thank you." she whispered.

After leaving the alleyway she went to meet up with Hale. "I'm sorry, I have to bail this time." Riley looked apologetically at Hale. He noticed there was sadness in her eyes though, mixing with something else.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Any way I can help you?" He asked standing. She smiled weakly then shook her head in response. He wasn't too naïve enough to not notice the tear that slid down her cheek. Quickly she picked her shoulder bag off the seat and ran out the door. She was running past the rest of the Son's though too. Only Chibs followed her on foot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled as he caught her shoulders and turned her towards him. "I just lost it. I'm not that person. I…" she trailed off.

"Riley, Stop. Love, look at me please?" Chibs caught her chin and made her look at him. "I don't see you any differently than the girl that has sat with me every night on the couch in my home. You're still that girl. You love your family and you want the last person that you have left back. I can't blame you." She slid her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest seeking strength from him.

"You've come to mean so much to me, love. If I lost you, I'd lose a bit of myself. You did this, in only two weeks." he half laughed at the last bit. "I just want you to be my girl, if you want of course."

She laughed too and nodded her head yes. Throwing her arms around his neck and just clung to him. Not thinking about it, she kissed him, right there on the street, for all the world to see. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "James Bond doesn't get the girl until after he defeats the bad guy."

_Before everyone tells me that I'm making Chibs and Riley move to fast, I'm just trying to get to the action in the story. Yes, but I'm also skipping days and stuff, and only mentioning what she does to prove herself. But! There's still more twists and turns in this story. The action is a still a chap or two away.  
Thank you to my reviewers, **Brokewriter88, miamitravel, rainbowhippiechick11, ozlady80, and MissCrys**_

_To anyone who actually would like to help me, I'd greatly appreciate a message, and maybe you can point me in the direction/words I need to take this story the way I want to. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_He was still happy about what had happened, she was his. It was now late at night, near the red house down by the streams, organizing away to get in there and find Ryan. It was weird, for him, he realized. He was a biker, in a club. There was no way he should trust her the way he did. But something about her got to him. He had noticed days ago, if you could look very, very closely, you could see a scar on her neck. One that no one probably should have lived from, and one that she had tried to hide. He'd not wanted to ask about it, something's were still unmarked territory for them to cover. _

_Jax and Opie were with them, as was Tig, Prospect and Happy. They were more than happy to make some noise. "Riley girl, what's the plan?" Tig asked. He was starting to like her sarcastic nature, and the fact she was a bit tougher than a couple of the old ladies. You just didn't get that in a girl anymore. _

"_Well… it's a simple one. Get in there, get Ryan, get out and make a boom." Riley answered. "Though I know the job itself won't be as simple as that."_

"_We'll cause a distraction. Make them come out. They'll either drag Ryan or they'll leave him in there." Opie said. "He's beaten pretty badly so, he's not going to be moving well on his own." _

"_What's the distraction?" Half-sack asked. _

"_Shooting of course." Happy grinned. _

_Positioning themselves around the house every few feet, they started to fire at the house. Riley and Chibs were by one exit and Jax was with Opie by the other. As they came running out, guns drawn, Riley noticed Ryan being dragged by one of the guys. Not thinking, she tackled the guy that held Ryan to the ground. Placing the barrel of the gun to his head, she barely looked behind her. "Ryan?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Is that you, Ryan?" _

"_Yea, Riley kid, it's me. We need to go, there's going to be a gun war." He growled. Weakly, he tried to pull her as Chibs came running there way. _

"_Darby's guys are against the truck, I guess with the exception of one." He smiled down at Riley, who was sitting on top of the guy that had tried to drag her brother off. "How ya doin boy-o?" _

"_Shit, Riley, what's going on?" He asked, again weakly pulling at Riley to get her away from the mess. "Look, We don't want trouble." Ryan started._

"_Ryan, I'm with him. Most of the Son's came to help." She grinned at her brother, watching him go pale. "It's fine. I know you were a prospect for them, that Cam was sponsoring you. It's fine." _

_Ryan dropped to his knees beside Riley. "You came with him. You came with all the son's?" He was still pale. "Do you mind getting this dirt bag away from my sister, please?" He looked pleadingly at Chibs. As Riley stood, Chibs kissed her cheek then grabbed the guy from the ground. "Why did he kiss your cheek? You'd better not be a son's old lady." Ryan warned, though still pale. _

"_Lets get you back with the rest of the guys." Riley smiled softly, though her insides we so jumpy. She finally had her family back. She was blinking back tears as she pulled him towards Jax. _

"_Jax?"_

"_Hey Ryan. Good to see you again." Jax hugged Ryan like an old friend, while Riley stepped back. Turning back to Tig, he looked around. "Who's got the remote?" _

"_He's not using one." Tig mumbled. He was looking over Ryan, as if trying to figure out who he really was. "That can't be Ryan. Man, they really did have you." Tig said in awe. He looked over at Riley with the same awe struck look on his face, "I'm so sorry kid that I didn't believe you." shaking his head he looked down. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's good." Riley couldn't take the grin off her face if her life depended on it. Happy and Chibs ran back to the group and waited for Opie behind a stack of logs. Opie came running out the door and ended up on his face during the explosion. "Opie!" Riley stood quickly to see how much damage to himself Ope had done, and from what she could see, it was only a few bruises and scratches. "You're nuts, has anyone ever told you that?" Riley asked conversationally as he got back to the rest of them._

_They went to the van and got Ryan in the back of it. "Tara will look him over." Jax said looking at him. "He's going to need a lot of help to get through this." _

"_Well, he's got his family back. All of his family, Jax." Riley was looking over him too, Chibs was standing behind her with his hands on her waist, and her hands on his. "We just might be what saves him, Jax."_

_Jax looked over at her and smiled, he was happy that she was finally in a good place. She looked much healthier than when she had come to town just two weeks ago. He'd guessed Chibs was partially to thank for that. "I wouldn't advise telling him who's old lady you are." Jax laughed. _

_Slowly moving towards the back of the van, Ryan looked at the group standing in back. Prospect had helped him into the van and he must have lost consciousness. "Hey, we going to hang out here all night, or what?" Ryan gave a small smile._

"_Opie, you drive, Tig your in shot gun." Jax said. Taking a deep breath he and prospect crawled in back. _

"_I'll see you in town Ry." Riley leaned in and gave her brother a firm hug. _

"_Uh… What are you doing?" He looked on confused as Riley crawled on to the back of the motorcycle with Chibs. "Jax?" _

"_Hey, man, your sister is of age to be with who she wants. And it seems her and Chibs are pretty good for each other." Jax had to fight the laughter. It had been the same when they were growing up, Ryan and Cameron were so protective of her, and the two guys, all they had wanted were cuts of their own. Cameron had gotten it and Ryan had been a prospect around the time he and Opie were. They were looking forward to being patched in together. Jax and Opie looked out for Riley if Cam and Ryan couldn't be there, but for the most part, Riley and Ryan were inseparable. _

"_Chibs though? Why not you or Ope or even Happy?" he asked as Happy led the way on his motorcycle. Jax shut the doors and nodded at Ope to get moving. "Anyone but the Scottish. She doesn't know much about him, does she?" He looked seriously at Jax and Prospect. _

"_That's on them, man. Just let it play out. We'll see how it goes. And if it goes bad, you can't get involved. I'd really hate to see and Irish sibling fight." Jax said earnestly. _

_On the motorcycle behind the van, Riley clung to Chibs' waist. She was still smiling and there were tears being blown from her eyes. It may have been an eventful day for her, but it was one she wouldn't change. She had the guy she was falling for, her brother, and her friends. It was going to kill her to tell her final secret though. One Chibs may never forgive her for though. She wouldn't think about that just yet though, why ruin a good day with bad thoughts._

_They made it to the club house, Tara was there waiting for them. Hugging Riley, she went to the back of the van. When the door opened, she seen a ghost of the man who'd once helped Jax and Opie beat up the guy that always stole her lunch money in elementary school. "Ryan." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "It's good to see you. Now to make you healthy." She laughed._

_Putting her arm around his waist she pulled him into the clubhouse. He could recuperate there, Jax' word was all she needed, if he wouldn't be alright there, she would have taken him to her dad's house to heal. _

"_Tara, you need to keep Riley away from Chibs." Ryan mumbled. "She doesn't know about the connection to the IRA. I don't want her involved, please?" He begged as she sat him in one of the rooms on the bed._

_Pushing his legs on the bed, and checking all his breaks, she was a loss for words. "I don't know what to say, honestly. I couldn't take the happiness she's found in him away. I don't think Chibs would ever let her get hurt. You can see it in the way he looks at her." Patching up his leg, she noticed something. "What-"_

"_Broken leg, I wasn't ever given and medical care." Ryan grimaced. Tara couldn't only shake her head cause she knew. _

"_Either I take you to the hospital, or one of the guys will have to do it." Tara said, and he knew exactly what she meant. His leg would have to be rebroke, so she could set it right. "I'm sorry Ryan._

"_Get Happy and Jax to do it." was all he said._

_At the bar in the club house Riley stood, leaning slightly against Chibs, when Tara came out. "It's not great, but it could be even worse. He's going to be in a lot of pain." _

"_What do you mean? He's not hurting too bad right now?" Half-sack asked._

"_No. But Happy, Jax, would you be will to break his leg so I can it right again?" Tara looked warily at the two men in question._

"_We can, but…" Jax trailed off looking at Riley and Happy both. _

"_Is he in any danger from not having it reset?" Riley asked. "Ryan's been through enough for a while."_

"_The quicker we get his leg reset, the quicker he'll be able to give you shit and be the annoying brother you know and love." Tara laughed weakly. Riley could only smile._

"_Then I guess, if Happy and Jax are willing," Riley started looking at the two men, both of whom nodded, "Then I guess I'll go in there and hold on to him." She looked at Tara questioningly, hoping it would be alright. When Tara nodded, Happy followed Tara, with Jax and Riley in the back, quickly Riley grabbed a bottle of whiskey, for the pain her brother was about to be in._

_It only took a couple minute to break Ryan's leg, but the screaming continued on for ten minutes. It took that long for the whiskey to kick in and only dull the pain._

_Stepping out side the room, Riley leaned against the wall. She knew she was in trouble, and watching these men who had helped her brother, she wasn't sure what to do. How could she even consider harming these guys, one of them being the man she was falling in love with. _

_Knowing what she had to do, she took off, out the back exit so she wouldn't be missed, at least for a few minutes. They would think she'd run to the bathroom to get sick or something after watching her brother go through more pain. About a block away she flagged a taxi, who knew that po-dunk nowhere had taxi's at nine thirty at night._

"_Where ya headed Miz?" the driver asked in a bored tone._

"_LAX Airport."_


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to the airport took 3 hours, most of which she stared out the window. She had to end the charade now, while she could still claim ignorance. After paying the driver, she stood at the entrance to the airport, if she had thought things out, she would have gone home packed then come here, but it was a little late to turn back now. Running into the building, she went to the desk for United Air.

"I need a ticket, going to DC. The first flight you can get me on." Riley said quickly.

"One way or Round trip?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"One way, please." quickly Riley pulled her ID out and noticed a picture in there. One Chibs must have put in there the one day when he was putting the money she had tried to give him back. There was a note in there for her.

With shaking hands she opened the note, and read _You are an amazing girl, love. You make me the happiest ever._ Riley stared at the note with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Ma'am, I need your ID and credit card." The woman asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Riley mumbled then handed the two cards over. Within moments, Riley was handed a ticket to Washington DC, her Credit card and Id. She walked toward more security devices, and passed with no problems. Finding her terminal and gate she moved around people without paying much attention. She had to get back to the pentagon. If she didn't do this now, it was going to bad for the MC.

Back in Charming, at the garage, Chibs sat with tears falling down his cheeks. She had taken off, and hadn't told him what was going on. It was too good to be true he thought. He had his little piece of heaven and now it was gone, and it was time to move on. "Chibs, maybe something came up. It may have to do with her discharge." Jax tried to reason, even though he couldn't come up with one good reason why she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Hey Jax, I talk to you a minute?" Juice asked.

Walking into their chapel, Juice took his seat. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she's gone to DC. I checked her records." Juice was looking down. He had started to think she was pretty cool, she would come up here once in a while bring lunch for the guys at the garage, roll her eyes at Chibs when he told her he was going to Cara-Cara. "She also had an email, it just said report back. It was from a June Stahl. Jax, what if she really is setting us up?" He looked honest and worried.

"No, Riley wouldn't do that to us." Jax said. She couldn't, she knew what this meant to her brothers and they had all practically raised her and Ryan.

Jax turned and stormed out of the chapel. Otto, recently released from prison, with Riley's help, was sitting in the clubhouse. "Jax?"

"What did Riley tell you about your release?" Jax demanded.

Looking around and noticing Ryan and Chibs, Otto pulled him off to the side. "Are you seriously accusing Riley of being a rat in front of Chibs? Boy, I'll drag you outside…" He warned.

"She takes off the night we free her brother. The brother she claims to love so damn much, what am I supposed to think?" Jax snarled.

"Don't you dare think that of her. I only met her a few times, but the last time I seen her she was a wreck. She'd fallen for one of the Sons' , found her brother and I know there was something she had to do." Otto resigned. "She wasn't turning the club in. The ATF was trying to, they want her to hand you all over on a silver platter."

"What did she tell you." Jax, suddenly looked guilty, he knew it wouldn't be good.

"ATF, they want her to give you over, or take a dishonorable discharge from the military. Jax, if she takes that, she may as well have a murder on her record." Otto said.

"She's going to ruin her life."

"Yes, she'd rather ruin everything she's ever worked for than give you guys up. She's already talked to Luanne about getting a job. Luanne won't put her in front of the camera, but she's coming up with work for her. She thought that if you knew ATF was pressing her, you guys would hurt her. Luanne tried to tell her otherwise, but, Jax, she's in love with Chibs." Otto sighed.

"When Clay went after her, that's what scared her." Jax mumbled. "Can you ask Luanne to call her, ask her to stop her meeting with the bureau." Jax asked, more confidently. "Tell Chibs. He deserves to know."

Otto could only smile, this was the man who should be in charge of SAMCRO, not Clay. "Yea, I'll see what I can do." He sauntered over to Chibs. "Heya, Chibs. I got something you should know about your old lady." Otto started.

Back in DC, Riley rented a motel room. She didn't think turning up in muddy jeans, thermal shirt and one of Chibs' shirts would be really good for her. Picking up a nice pair of jeans, and blouse and jacket with a pair of heeled boots at the nearest walmart, and getting a hot shower, she started to feel slightly human.

Once out of the shower, her phone was buzzing on the table, it was Luanne. "Hey girly, Don't head out yet, please. I have an idea for you." Luanne always went a hundred miles a minute, but this was even worse than normal.

"Luanne, slow down."

"Riley, they won't use Rico on you. ATF doesn't know you're an old lady. You give them some bogus information, they give you an honorable discharge and no one gets hurt honey." Luanne soothed. She may have been over a thousand miles away, but Riley could feel the comfort radiating off of her.

"Luanne, I've already lost Chibs. The moment ATF came after me, I was done for and IF Clay ever found out…" Riley trailed off.

"Don't you worry about Clay. Turns out, most of the MC, backs you. Juice, Tig, Otto, Jax , Opie and Chibs. They want you home," Luanne started to speak louder to overpower Riley's protests. "Chibs loves you. And Charming is now your home."

"I just want to go home, but I can't not until I can get ATF and FBI away from me. They want to bring down both the MC and the League of American Nationalists. I was the key to both. Oh god, Luanne." Riley broke down on the phone, curling up into a ball on the floor of her motel room.

"Baby, don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to get to you. Don't anywhere with out me. I'll bring some stuff for you too." Luanne comforted the young girl. Hanging up she found Otto at the clubhouse having a drink with Chibs. "I'm going to Riley. She needs either Him or me." She said to her husband. Anyone who was willing to get her husband out of jail, on parole, was definitely alright in her book.

"If she needs someone, I'll go." Chibs slurred.

"Chibs, hun, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to get there on the plane. I'm borrowing money from the Cara-Cara accounts to get me there now." She rubbed his back. "But, I'll call you when I get there. Otto, I need to get to her." She looked pleadingly at her husband.

"Hold on, and I'll take you to the airport." Otto kissed his wife and stepped off to the side to make a phone call.

"Luanne, please, tell me what's going on?" Chibs slurred to her again.

"Hun, she's going to find away to keep everyone of you off of the government Radars. They're expecting her to turn because they told her who had her brother." Luanne said. "She would rather go to prison herself for anything then let you and the rest of the MC take a hit." She said softly. Chibs realized what she had done, let the tears come.

"She's losing everything so we could have it all? Why didn't she ask for our help before she ran?" Chibs asked, tears slid down his cheeks.

"Clay threatened her, Chibs, if he had heard that ATF was trying to sink their claws into her, he would have killed her, no questions asked." Luanne explained.

Chibs looked down, his cheeks still wet from tears, as his sadness finally gave way to his anger. "So, Our pres was willing run a girl who'd done nothing but help us all along out of town because of what? What did he gain from it all?" Chibs' voice was quiet but the storm of anger was apparent. "I'm going home, clean up a bit. You tell Riley something for me, please? Tell her I'm here for when she comes home. I still want her to wear my crow." Chibs stormed out. Knowing he was in no shape to ride his motorcycle, he asked the guys in the tow truck to give him a lift home.

"Why does Chibs' seem so pissed?" Half-sack asked Luanne when he came in.

"Because there's a shit storm brewing, and we're all going to be caught in it." Otto answered. "C'mon babe, lets get you packed and ready to go." Otto lead Luanne out of the clubhouse leaving the Prospect to his confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Luanne made it to DC in record time, only to have Jax yell for her to hold up as she hailed a cab. "What the hell are you doing Jax?!" She asked exasperatedly.

"Riley has always been one of us. She needs our help to get out of the trouble. I won't let her give her career, a lifetime of work, just because Clay would want her dead for some crap. They want dirt? They can have it, they never specified which MC, did they?" Jax smiled wickedly as they crawled in the back of a cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked in a bored voice.

Luanne gave the directions to Days Inn Riley was staying at. As they arrived, Luanne pulled some bills out of her pocket to pay the man then bolted to Riley's door. "Riley, Doll, open up." She knocked then tried to peak in the window.

When there was no answer, Jax and Luanne both started to worry. Jax knew she had thought she lost Chibs heart when she left for DC. What she didn't know was that Chibs was a wreck without her. "C'mon Riley, open up." Still, no answer.

Luanne managed to run to the managers office in her usual four inch stilettos. If the situation hadn't seemed so drastic, Jax might have laughed. When she came back, the manager in tow, he finally opened the door then walked away grumbling about crazy women. "Oh if he only knew the half…" Jax smirked. Walking in, he found Riley's outfit from the day before. With the motel room only having two rooms he knocked on the bathroom door before entering, cause Chibs would kill him should he see his old lady naked.

Instead, he found the girl lying on the ground, blood around her. "Luanne, call 911 now!" Jax ordered, attempting to stay calm. This wasn't Charming, how long would they be, and could they save Riley's life. That was when he noticed, there was a knife in her side, just under the ribs.

It was only thirteen minutes for them to arrive, but to Luanne and Jax, watching their friend bleed out, it seemed like a lifetime. The paramedics quickly went to work and tried to clot her. She was loaded on a stretcher and rushed to the closest hospital, which turned out to be Saint Edwards.

"Luanne, go with them. Keep me updated, I'm going to find out about this." Jax said determined. She was practically a sister to him. They had grown up together, been through so much. Now, how would he tell Chibs he may just lose his old lady after finding her? What was he supposed to tell Ryan, who had just gotten his sister back? He could already picture that conversation in his head.

"_Sorry to be the one to tell ya, Riley she died trying to protect the club from ATF. She was even taking a dishonorable discharge for it."_ He shook his head. They weren't going to lose Riley. Instead, she would get her honorable discharge, and he would make sure of that. He made a call to Juice, found out exactly where Riley was supposed to meet Stahl and the others, and started making his way there.

She was meeting the ATF members at a diner, one that seemed inconspicuous to anyone that federal agents were sitting in. "Hello Ms. Stahl." Jax smirked as he sat down.

"Well, Mr. Teller, it is a odd surprise to see you here. May I ask why you, instead of Ms. O'Conner, are here?" Stahl said, trying to play nice with the rest around.

"I wonder if you had anything to do with the knife that was found sticking out of Riley's side? Or was the League of American Nationalists that did tried to kill her?" Jax said sweetly. "You won't find anything on SAMCRO, we're nothing but mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts. Now, the others, that's white supremacy. Isn't that a hate crime?"

"Now, I can't argue about the League of American Nationalists, but I have evidence that begs to differ with your description of the Sons of Anarchy." Stahl smiled right back. He knew her game, and he knew how to play it.

"Oh, I would love to hear what evidence you have against us, the contradicts what I have to say."

"I play your way Teller. In this file," She started, throwing down a blue file labeled S.O.A., "There are photo's of Filip Telford, Jean Carlos Oritz, and Cameron Hayes. Hayes is known I.R.A." Smirking as though she finally had something, she pushed the folder over to him.

"Well, Even if Mr. Hayes is IRA, it doesn't show anything, besides some oil drums. We usually need them when we work on cars and bikes, Ms. Stahl. Whatever they were used for prior to us buying them off Mr. Hayes, well that's not our deal." Jax smiled back sweetly.

"Then you won't mind us looking in or around your shop for guns, drugs and anything else that could possibly be illegal."

"When you have that court order, we'll be more than happy to." Jax, having had the last word, smiled then went on his way. He knew it wouldn't be the last of ATF the Sons would see, but they were backed off for now. At least Riley could rest somewhat easy knowing that ATF wasn't gunning for her anymore.

At the hospital, Luanne rushed to Jax. "She's been in surgery. I can't call Chibs and tell him."

"Don't worry, she'll pull through." Jax said grimly. Luanne looked at him skeptically. He had never sounded so unsure of anything as much as did now. He seen the blood lost on the floor, he just how close to her heart the blade had been. "She's been through a lot worse." Now it was the waiting game.


	10. Chapter 10

Jax had called the club, they needed to know. She'd been in surgery for a little over two hours. Next thing he heard was a rush for the door, and then a dial tone.

Back in Charming two of the sons took it badly. Otto followed both of them out the door. "Riley needs us. We need to get to her." He called out to Ryan and Chibs backs.

"Aye, how we going to get there?" Chibs snarled. It hadn't been since he lost his daughter he cried this much. He just wasn't that kind of man.

"The same as Luanne and Jax, the same way Riley got out there. We're getting on a plane." Otto said in a matter of fact tone. "Let me get some funds, go get clothes and meet me here in twenty." Tig walked out, with a packed bag as did Juice and Happy. Happy being a nomad, always kept his clothes in a rucksack he carried. Juice and Tig lived at the club house, for now.

"What can we do to help?" Juice asked.

"Get tickets ready."

They were all outside the clubhouse with a cab waiting to take them to the airport, with the tickets booked they paid the cab driver a little extra to get them there just a bit faster.

Riley had been in surgery for almost nine hours. The damage had been bad. A nurse came out every so often to update Jax and Luanne on her condition. More often then not, it was just 'They are still trying to repair the damage from the blade. Her condition is still unstable.' then she would be gone again.

Some other Son's had come to be there. Chibs and Ryan, though Ryan hated his twin was an old lady to Chibs, they sought comfort in talking to each other. It was as if they reached an uneasy truce until they were told Riley was safe.

Chibs told Ryan about the practice she wanted to start. Ryan spoke of her high school days and how proud of her he was for her time in the service. As they spoke of the memories and wishes for her, they knew those would all they could be when the doctor stepped out of the operating room.

Looking uncomfortable, he just shook his head and said how sorry he was for their loss, then walked away. Chibs just stood there and stared at the exact spot where the doctor had been standing as Ryan's knees gave out. Otto and Luanne tried to soothe him.

"I just got her back." He whispered, tears leaving stains down his cheeks. "I just got her back, and now she's gone."

Most of the guys could only watch as Chibs took off. He didn't know any place in DC. He wasn't home, where he should be with his old lady, watching CSI: NY. It was over.

Stahl received the news about the agent passing, knowing who it was that put the knife her side. O'Conner had been a good agent, and lawyer, she could never say otherwise. O'Conner's taste however was a different can of worms. No, but that didn't mean she deserved to die. Tucking the folder labeled S.O.A., and the other file labeled L.O.A.N., she addressed them to a

Mr. Jackson Teller

c/o Teller-Morrow Automotive

4345 Main St.

Charming, CA 90318

Inside the envelope, she attached a note. "Honor a good Soldier, Lawyer and Agent." Stahl knew what she was doing, maybe it wouldn't take back the hit that had been put out because of her, and she knew she couldn't touch the league, but they could.

And it would go down just as it was said. The Son's of Anarchy were mechanics and motorcycle lovers and the League was another KKK that had been stopped.

Fin.

_**Okay, so the story didn't end quite the way I wanted. But! Not everything has a happy ending, well… that's slightly morbid. I would mostly like to thank Brokewriter88. You were quite an inspiration, so thank you. This chapter was for you. And to the rest of the reviewers and readers. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'll finish up Be Brave as soon as I can… Maybe I can end that one on a happier note. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
